Shimmer and Shine III: Family Values
by darraq
Summary: After meeting Marlin's family, Zeta then wonders if her own family is still around. She, Leah, Zac, and the genies find out from Princess Samira and Empress Caliana that there is a sighting of her family, above the clouds, in Zahramay Skies...
1. Chapter 1

_Zahramay Skies **will **be seen in this story._

_In the previous story, 'On the Move',_ _Zeta and Marlin were stranded in New Mexico after Marlin's car broke down._

_10 days later, on October 19, 2018..._

It was a beautiful day in Zahramay Falls. Throughout the 10 days since the car broke down, Zeta had showed Marlin more stuff around her home world: the beach,  
Layla's ice palace, Nadia's dream palace, the forest, and introduced him to other genies. With Shimmer and Shine's assistance, they also got to see stuff in Rainbow  
Zahramay, into the waterfall: the ruler of Rainbow Zahramay, and the gem princess in charge, Princess Ula's palace, the Azar Bazaar marketplace there, Imma's water  
palace, Afina's glitter palace, & Sarah's dance school. (With Marlin's insistence, Zeta decided to try dancing. She actually enjoyed doing it!) Currently, at the  
Zahramay Falls Marketplace, Zeta, along with Nazboo, was standing outside the genie baker's shop, tapping her foot with an impatient look on her face. Luckily, Leah  
and her genies were walking by at that exact moment...

Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Zeta!  
Zeta: (has an angry look) Oh, hi, girls.  
Shimmer: Is there something wrong?  
Zeta: (sighs) Yes. Apparently, I ordered a box of glitter sprinkle cupcakes, and the genie baker told me to wait outside until I'm called. But it's been a while since  
this happened, and I'm starting to get upset that it's taking _this_ long for my order to be ready.  
Shine: I know how you feel, Zeta. This sometimes happens to me when I have to get something here.  
Leah: Would you like us to stay here and talk with you guys to help you pass the time.  
Zeta: Well, it would certainly made the wait less boring.  
Shimmer: I know you and Marlin have had fun exploring both sides of Zahramay Falls!  
Zeta: Yes, one of our favorite things we did together was when Sarah taught us how to dance, and after much frustration, I finally memorized it well enough to learn the  
pattern. Now we enjoy dancing in our room at the shelter! (Zeta does a dance move, while Nazboo joined in)  
Shine: (laughs) Sarah told us that was a better effort at dancing than when you tried to take over Zahramay Falls way back then.  
Zeta: (with an awkward look) Yeah, I pretty much know that. (puts her head down)

Suddenly, Leah had thought of something. Something that she hadn't thought of 10 days earlier...

Leah: (in surprise) Zeta, I didn't think of this because we were having so much fun with you guys, but I have to ask, why don't I use a wish to fix Marlin's car?  
Zeta: Leah, I don't even know what caused the engine to go out. And besides, I'm not sure Marlin would want his car to be fixed with magic.  
Shimmer: How about we just come over and talk to him about it?

Zeta thought about it for a minute. Though she was still unsure about it, she agreed... 'Let's go ask Marlin and see what he thinks.'

Just then, the genie baker called Zeta, and informed her that her order was ready...

Genie Baker: Sorry, this took a little long. I was busy with other orders.  
Zeta: (nods) Well, it's alright. Thank you.

Zeta took her box of glitter sprinkle cupcakes as, she, Leah, Shimmer, and Shine walked out of the marketplace.

Shine: (wondering) Zeta, who did you order those delicious glitter sprinkle cupcakes for?  
Zeta: (chuckles) I thought Marlin would want some dessert.

Then Zeta, Leah, and the two genies flew back to the sorceress' lair, on Nazboo, and by magic carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Shelter in New Mexico..._

Marlin was in his room, looking through recent news events on his smartphone, (President Trump's controversial decisions, the #MeToo allegation stories) when he saw a glow  
on his crystal bottle...

Marlin: (holds the crystal bottle) Zeta?

The sorceress then appeared out of the bottle, along with Leah, (in her real world attire) Shimmer, and Shine.

Marlin: What's going on here?  
Zeta: Well, Marlin, first of all, I got us a little snack for us to have later...  
Shimmer: We also have a genie-rific idea!  
Marlin: Okay,_ this_ I got to hear.  
Shine: Would you like Leah to use a wish to fix your car?  
Marlin: Sorry, I don't think I can allow that.  
Leah: (shocked) Why not? All I have to do is say the magic words, and your car will be fixed immediately. Think about it, you'll get to see your relatives sooner than you thought!  
Marlin: (sighs) Leah, it's really nice that you and your genies are offering to fix my car, but there are a few problems. I know the engine's busted, but I don't know what caused it. I'm also not sure magic is the best way to fix something like this. I know that when the mechanic looked at it, the cost to fix up my car worth be fortune that I'll have to save up for a few months, but I fix it's the safer option right now. I remember one episode of a old episode of _'Leave It To Beaver'_ where the Beaver filled up buckets of water to sell to children in a heatwave when the town's water supply got cut off, and he tried to made a fortune off it! The mechanic's price is something of that predicament, but I don't know if I can see my relatives sooner than that.  
Shimmer: Marlin, how far away are your relatives from here?  
Marlin: They're just one state away in Arizona.  
Leah: If we look inside your car, and we discover what's wrong, then could I wish for your car to be fixed? I'll even get Zac and Kaz to help us too, if you want.

Marlin looked over to Zeta, who nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

Marlin: Okay, if you guys search inside the engine, and find out what caused it to go out, then you can wish my car to be fixed again. It does help that we're one state away from seeing my relatives again. Sound fair?  
Leah: It's a deal!  
Marlin: When would you all be available to look at the car?  
Leah: How about tomorrow night, about 8:00?  
Marlin: Fine.

Zeta, Leah, Shimmer, and Shine then returned back to Zahramay Falls, to think of ways to look inside the car to fix it...


	3. Chapter 3

_The Shelter in New Mexico, October 20, 2018, 8:00pm:_

Marlin was sitting on the bed, waiting for Zeta and her friends to show up. He saw a glow on the crystal bottle, and everyone appeared in the room, like magic.

Marlin: (laughs) Well, this seems like a good start.  
Shine: Where's your car parked at, Marlin?  
Marlin: Follow me.

Leah, Zac, and their genies followed Marlin and Zeta outside the shelter and in the back area parking lot, where Marlin's car was parked, and they had blank faces  
seeing what the car looked like...

Kaz: (who was shocked) Wow, that's an old car.  
Shimmer: This mechanic is charging you a fortune to fix _this?_  
Marlin: Unfortunately, that's the case. Unless you can find the problem.  
Zac: We'll find the trouble in your car and have it fixed for free. We can usually fix problems with the help of our friends. It happens. Happens a lot.  
Zeta: I'll stay here and supervise them.  
Marlin: I better get you some coffee then...

The genies got to work on the car, by beginning to check the engine, with their magic...

9:00pm, 1 hour later...

Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz were still looking in the engine for the problem, when they noticed something, on a car valve...

Shine: I see something!

Zeta, who was holding a cup of Starbucks coffee in her right hand, had replied, 'Do you see the problem?!'

Shine: I think so!

10 minutes later...

Zeta had gotten Marlin to come outside, because Shine believed she discovered what made the car break down...

Marlin: Okay, Shine, did you and the other genies find out what happened?  
Shine: Yes, we did!  
Shimmer: We just discovered it!  
Leah: Yes, it's about the car's engine, but we have found it!  
Marlin: Well, okay, what's the problem?  
Shine: I saw a part of the engine that may need a new valve. It slightly got broken while you where driving weeks ago. Because of that, your car broke down!

Marlin and Zeta then took a look at the engine themselves, and sure enough, to their amazement, they saw that was engine valve train was broke!

Marlin: (stunned) Wow... I guess it's good to ask for help from friends.  
Leah: I've used two of my genie wishes today, but I have one left. With that said, I wish Marlin's car would be fixed perfectly with a new valve train!  
Shine: (excitedly)_ Boom Zahramay! Third wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

Magically, the car engine, with everything in it, was perfectly fixed again! However, Marlin wanted to give it a test drive first, to make sure the engine was properly fixed.  
He went inside his car, put the key in the ignition area, and turned it. When the car started, the radio came on, playing _'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'_ by** The Tokens.**  
Marlin turned the radio off, then got ready to test drive...

Marlin: Okay, let's see if it works!

Everyone walked over to the side of the parking lot, then Marlin backed his car up, drove it to the end of the parking lot, then parked it in a open space perfectly. His car worked without any problems!

Marlin: Wow, this is great! Zeta, we could go see my closest relatives early after all! (hugs Zeta with glee)  
Zeta: (laughing while being hugged) That's terrific! (to her friends) Thank you, everyone!  
Leah: Our pleasure.  
Kaz: Well, I guess we better get back to Zahramay Falls.  
Zac: Yes, I better get home before my parents know that I'm out too late.  
Shimmer: Zeta, Marlin, we all wish you the best of luck getting to Arizona!  
Zeta: (slightly laughs) Thanks, but we won't need it!

Everyone went back into the shelter and into Marlin's room, where everyone but Zeta went back to Zahramay Falls...

Marlin: (excited) I better call my closest relatives about this!  
Zeta: Marlin, could we wait until the day after tomorrow to continue our trip? I drank a whole cup of coffee and I won't be able to sleep for a while.  
Marlin: Okay, we can wait until then. I have other things that I need to settle anyway. See you the day after tomorrow, Zeta.  
Zeta: Good night, Marlin.

Zeta then went into the crystal bottle, and returned back home to her lair.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 22, 2018:_

After almost a whole day of sleeping, Zeta was freshened up and ready to get back to driving on the road with Marlin. She was ready to appear at the shelter at 10:00am...

Marlin: Why, hello, Zeta, I can see you're looking better than ever.  
Zeta: Yes, after drinking that cup of coffee, I didn't get to bed until about 3:00 the previous night. But a full day of resting in the lair has given me more energy than I had for a long time.  
Marlin: That's wonderful! Let's go to Arizona to see my relatives!

Marlin had spent the previous day getting everything sorted out: He had to call the place of work he was employed at, and informed the manager there he was quitting, because he somehow had gotten the car fixed, so he did need any help, and he was heading off. He had also told the head of the shelter than him and Zeta were going to leave the following day, but thanked the head for their service.

Marlin: (turns on the car radio) Let's listen to some tunes!

He turned the radio up, where the song _'Every Woman in the World_' by** Air Supply** was playing. Throughout the whole day, Marlin and Zeta were riding down the freeway. That afternoon, they drive out of the state  
of New Mexico, and into Arizona, where Marlin's closest relatives lived. Before heading to a rest stop to spent the night, they stopped at a Jack-in-the-Box restaurant on the road. Both of them had a Jumbo Jack  
hamburger, french fries, a chocolate shake, and a small Coca-Cola. After that they went to a nearby rest stop, Zeta wanted to know more about Marlin's life...

Zeta: Marlin, could you please tell me more about herself, and the relatives we're going to see?  
Marlin: Well, I grew up in the town of Brooklyn about 20 years ago. That's in the state of New York. When I was 12, my mother took part in this 'Exchange Group' program. For a whole year, we had a girl, two years younger than I was, live with us. Her name was Calady, a princess from another country, called England. She has two older brothers named Derek and Richard. Her parents, who were a king and queen, had called her 'adventurous'. She would explore the forest, and the city to discover new things in new home country. When she first lived with us, I was annoyed with her, and I couldn't wait for the year to be over. However, after about a month of living with us, she truly wanted to spend time with me, without my mother nearby. She had often told me jokes to make me laugh, we explored our city together, and hung out. We frequently were holding hands every morning walking to the bus stop! My friends occasionally teased me for that. Anyway, by the time the year was over, I was actually sad to say goodbye to Calady, because I had really bonded with her. But before she went back to England, she told me of a great idea: She gave me her address, so I could write letters, and keep in contact with her! This continued throughout our childhood. When she grew up to be a adult, she moved to Paradise Valley, Arizona, she dated and then got married to a commoner, and had a daughter! She send me her phone number by letter when she moved to Arizona, and in return, I mailed her my phone number. Because of that, she called me every so often while I lived in Arizona.

Zeta was in amazement, that a royal princess was considered Marlin's closest relative, despite him being a normal guy.

Marlin: I usually call her my 'adoptive little sister' in this case.  
Zeta: She must have been happy to know that her 'adoptive brother' is coming home.  
Marlin: (laughs) Yes, when I told her the good news that I would be coming here after all, she squealed the loudest I've ever heard from her. Anyway, we both better get some sleep so we'll see Calady and her family tomorrow.  
I have told her that I'm in a relationship, and she'll be excited to see her 'adoptive brother's' girlfriend!  
Zeta: I better get back to my lair. Good night, Marlin.  
Marlin: Good night, Zeta.

Zeta then went back to Zahramay Falls through the crystal bottle. When she returned, the sorceress thought about her own past...

Zeta: (to Nazboo, with a soft sigh) Nazboo, I'm really happy to see Marlin's closest 'adoptive sister'... but I wonder if I'll ever find out what happened to my own family.

She decided to think more about this another time, and then turned in to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day, October 23, 2018, at 8:30am. At the rest stop in Arizona, Marlin was sitting in his car, doing some reading, when the crystal bottle began glowing...

Zeta: (appears in the car, very perky) Another fine morning! I already had breakfast, so we don't have to stop anywhere!  
Marlin: (surprised) Well, Zeta, I've almost finished reading my book. Could you give me a few more minutes to finish it?

10 minutes later, Marlin finished reading, and was ready to drive. They drove on the freeway throughout the day, then at about 1:00pm, they saw a road leading to Paradise Valley, Arizona, and turned there. They parked outside a strip mall, and went into a Fry's marketplace to go get something to eat.

Zeta: (while walking through the supermarket) Marlin, do you think your sister and her family will like me?  
Marlin: I'm confident they'll be very fond of you, Zeta.  
Zeta: (worried) But what if they discover I'm a magical being from another world?!

Marlin was now worried about this himself, because he didn't think about the possibility of that...

Marlin: Well, I'll talk to Princess Samira about that, and I'll tell Calady and her family about you when the time is right.

Zeta breathed a small sigh of relief. After buying some doughnuts to eat in the car, they drove off the lot, and were on their way.

Marlin: Alright, Zeta, we're almost to my sister's place!

The car then drove down the street, and into a huge complex area. A short time later, Marlin had parked his car in front of a huge mansion...

Zeta: (amazed) Wow! This is where your sister and her family live?!  
Marlin: I told you, she's a royal princess. Being of royalty, she can afford this type of housing accomdation. Now let's go inside, and see her.

Zeta and Marlin had walked up the mansion's front steps, rang the doorbell, and a woman had answered it. She had blonde hair with white hair streaks, green eyes, gold earrings, a red long-sleeved dress, and brown boots.

Marlin: Hello, Calady. We're here.

Calady looked at Marlin closely, then squealed in delight, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and with an English accent, said, 'Marlin, it's so good to see you! I thought your car might break down on your way here again!'  
Marlin: Well, let's just say we had some help from some friends of ours.  
Calady: (sees Zeta) Oh, this must be your girlfriend you told me about!  
Zeta: Yes, I'm Zeta. We've been dating for almost 5 months.  
Calady: Wow, my 'adoptive brother' is in a relationship! Zeta, come inside, I want you to meet my family.

Zeta and Marlin walked inside Calady's mansion. It looked even bigger and more elegant inside!

Zeta: This is the fanciest palace I've ever been in!  
Marlin: Actually, Zeta, this place is called a mansion. It's kind of like a palace though, because of how similar they are to each other.  
Calady: My husband and daughter will be pleased to meet you. (calls out loudly) Come downstairs, Marlin's here!

A man and a little girl came downstairs when they heard Calady. The man had black hair, brown eyes, a long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. The little girl had white hair, similar to Calady's hair streaks, but her father's brown eyes, a pink smock, and brown sandals.

Little Girl: Uncle Marlin?

Marlin nods, before the little girl had hugged him.

Calady: Zeta, this is my husband William, and my daughter Mary.  
William: Hello, Zeta, It's so nice to meet you. I hope you and Marlin will be happy together.  
Mary: (walks up to Zeta, and holds her hand) I always believed my uncle would find true love!  
Zeta: (laughs awkwardly) Well, thank you, Mary.  
Calady: Marlin, let me show you and Zeta to your room.

Calady led them upstairs, and down the hallway, to their bedroom where they'll be staying. Zeta was shocked when she saw how their bedroom looked: an entertainment center with a high-screen TV, a mini fridge, a bathroom, and the bed was king-sized and double-wide. Marlin turned to Calady, smiling...

Marlin: Thank you very much, Calady.  
Calady: It's the least I can do for my 'adoptive brother' and his new girlfriend! Oh, and we're going to have a big dinner tonight, so dress nicely! (leaves the room) Call me if  
you need anything!

Marlin and Zeta sat down on their new bed in their bedroom, and pondered about some thoughts...

Zeta: How great is it that your sister is part of royalty?  
Marlin: It's nothing special. William works as a restaurant manager by day. He was a commoner, a bartender, wearing a hat and apron during work, before he met, and married Calady, but she loved him for who he was.

Marlin got out a framed photo of his sister, brother-in-law, and niece, and put in on the dresser. On the bottom of the frame, it read, 'Calady, William, and Mary Davidson.'

Marlin: Remember than night we spent at the treehouse retreat in Rainbow Zahramay?!  
Zeta: (cheerfully) We could do this here every night, forever!

Later, the mansion's bulter had called them downstairs for dinner. There was a huge buffet: fried chicken, fried fish, french fries, pizza, hamburgers, with various fruits and salads, for dessert, there was, ice cream, brownies, vanilla pudding, and chocolate cake, (which Zeta really loved) For drinks and refreshments, there was milk, juice, and soda. Zeta had also gotten to know Calady and her family a little bit more after dinner: playing board games, watching movies, and just having conversations while sitting on the sofa. Later, the sorceress and the human went upstairs to their bedroom, where Marlin said 'good night' to Zeta, who then went back to her lair by crystal bottle. Before she turned in herself, Zeta thought to herself, 'I wonder if Princess Samira feels this important to the genies, without her royal status. I hope she and Caliana have some information about what happened to my family.' The sorceress then went to bed, with Nazboo sleeping on top.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeta had decided, the following day, to find her own family, after meeting Marlin's sister and her friends. But she didn't know they any of her relatives were, or if they were still alive. She had to ask her friends for help in this situation. She went to the marketplace, where she saw Leah, Kaz, and their genies...

Zeta: Zac, Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Kaz, I need your help!  
Zac: With what?  
Zeta: (sighs) I need your help to find my family. When I was younger, something happened that got us separated, but I believe someone from my family may still be alive.  
Shine: I think I know a genie that can help us with this... Princess Samira!  
Leah: Yeah, you both attended genie school together. Maybe she might know where your family is, Zeta!  
Zeta: Yes, let's go see her right now. (climbs up on Nazboo, who was ready to fly)

(The song _'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet'_ by **Bachman-Turner Overdrive** plays)

Leah, Zac, and the magical beings flew out of the marketplace, and around Zahramay Falls, happily cheering loudly, to Princess Samira's palace, by pet dragon, and magic carpet respectively. After a quick ride, they all arrived at Princess Samira's palace.

(Song ends)

Leah: Let's see if she's home.

They knocked on the door, and out came Princess Samira, with a smile on her face, with her pet peacock Roya by her side.

Princess Samira: Hello, everyone! How may I help you today?  
Shimmer: Zeta wants to know where her family currently is right now.  
Shine: We thought that, since you two attended genie school together, and that you were close back then, maybe you have some information about her family.  
Samira: (with a sad look) Believe it or not, Zeta had never told me about her family during that short time we bonded.  
Zeta: I remember wanting to make them proud, by becoming the most powerful genie in Zahramay Falls. (looking down in sadness) But now, about what happened, I just want to say 'I'm sorry' for what I've done.

Samira looked at the sorceress in sympathy. The princess then had thought, maybe SHE might now where Zeta's family was, but she knew another genie who could... Samira whispered something to Shimmer, who seemed to nod back...

Shimmer: Empress Caliana was a teacher to genies-in-training at Genie Hall, where Princess Samira and Zeta were students. If she was teaching there on Zeta's first day of school, maybe she knows about her family!  
Leah: Then I wish that we were all where Empress Caliana is right now!  
Shimmer: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

Everyone suddenly transported to the Caliana Caves...


	7. Chapter 7

At the Caliana Caves, Empress Caliana was walking out of there when she saw, Samira, Zeta, the kids, and the other genies.

Empress Caliana: Hello, there. What brings you all to the Caliana Caves?  
Samira: Empress Caliana, we have an important favor to ask of you. It's about Zeta.  
Caliana: (suspiciously) Did she turn naughty again?  
Shine: Oh, no, nothing like that.  
Shimmer: We just need your help to find her family.

Caliana looks over to Zeta, to hear her explain...

Zeta: Please, Caliana, ever since that day when I quit genie school, I found out my family was gone! I have lived by myself, until I found my pet dragon. I just would  
like to know if my family is okay.

After hearing Zeta's case, Caliana smiled, and had gotten out own staff...

Caliana: Everyone hold onto me, because we're going to my palace! (everyone holds hands together, while Caliana swings her staff around, while tapping it on the ground)  
_Tap! Swoop! Tap! Swoop! Swoop! Tap!_

Everyone had transported to Caliana's palace, with the power of her magic staff. Then they went inside, where Caliana told them to wait in the main room while she looked at the old Genie Hall records she kept in her back closet. After a while, Caliana came back into the room with good news...

Caliana: Zeta, I have_ zahra-mazing_ news! I found a picture of you and your mother, when you first came to train at Genie Hall!

Zeta took the picture from Caliana. When she saw herself as a child, with a tall woman who had long purple hair, green eyes, and a genie outfit. After looking at a picture for a whole minute, she cried emotionally...

Zeta: (in tears) I remember everything now! That way the last day I saw her, before I found out later that she disappeared!  
Leah: Empress Caliana, can you find out if her mom is still alive?  
Caliana: Sure, let me check my magic mirror.

The empress then told everyone to wait in the main room again, while she checked her mirror that was in her bedroom. When Caliana returned, she had a sad look on her face. Everyone could tell that this was not a good sign...

Caliana: Well, Zeta, I have good news and bad news. First, the good news. I found out that your mom is still alive after all!

Zeta had an ecstatic grin on her face...

Zeta: Yes! Thank you, Caliana! I knew my family was still around! Please tell me, where can I find my mom?!  
Caliana: Unfortunately, that's the bad news. (sighs) Zeta, your mom is above the clouds, in Zahramay Skies.  
Zeta: (crestfallen) Oh...  
Leah: Well, that's not a problem. You still have your glider, right?

Zeta, with a sad look, turned to everyone, and said, 'Unfortunately, my glider eventually turned back into the same old scooter I had. I had realized that scooter was just a piece of junk that kept breaking down, so I pawned it away to get some more potions. Additionally, Nazboo grew up to be where I could ride on top of him, so I didn't need the scooter anymore. But. this _is_ the one time I'd wish to have that scooter back, so I could turn it back into a glider again.

Shimmer: Wow, Zeta, I'm really sorry about that.  
Zeta: It's okay, Shimmer. It's nice of you all to find out that I still have family members, though. (sighs) Well, I better get back to the lair, so I can make more potions for the potion shop. Also, tomorrow I'm going out in the city with Marlin and his family. I'll see you all later.

Zeta left Caliana's palace with Nazboo. Then the small dragon became a bigger dragon. Zeta got on top of him, and he flew back to her lair. Meanwhile, everyone else was thinking about how to help Zeta...

Shine: I wish we could help Zeta find her mom...

The kids and genies looked at each other to figure out what to do...


	8. Chapter 8

_October 24, 2018: Calady's Mansion in Paradise Valley, Arizona_

After Zeta had appeared in the mansion through her crystal bottle, and had breakfast with Marlin and his family, everyone went to Calady's red van.

William: Should we go shopping first, my love?

Calady: I'd love that! (she and William kiss) Zeta, I have a limousine, but me and William sometimes like to drive ourselves.

Marlin: (to Zeta) A limousine is a longer, fancier car.

(**Smokey Robinson and the Miracles** _'Shop Around'_ plays)

She drove everyone into the city of Phoenix, so they could spend the whole day out together.  
First, they stopped at a Wal-Mart store to do some shopping. Everyone looked through the aisles...

(Song ends)

When they got to the electronics section, there was a frightening image that had scared Zeta...

Zeta: (afraid, looking at a picture of the cover of a 'Jurassic World' image) Marlin, what's that?!  
Marlin: That's the movie 'Jurassic World' on video disc.  
Zeta: What's that scary creature on that picture?!  
Marlin: (laughs) Zeta, that's a tyrannosaurus rex, another meaning for a dinosaur. It help shows what the movie is all about.  
Zeta: But that thing looks like it will eat me!  
Calady: (softly) Zeta, there _were_ dinosaurs alive millions of years ago. But today, they're all extinct. This is just a fictional movie. There's nothing to be afraid of.  
Mary: Yes, Zeta. I used to be afraid of the original 'Jurassic Park' movie when I first saw it. After I watch it again, I then loved it, and today it's one of my favorite movies.  
William: I think if you see it once, it would be more enjoyable if you watch it again.  
Marlin: I'll buy the movie, and we'll watch it together when we get the chance. Is that okay?

Zeta thinks for a moment, and sighs...

Zeta: If it makes you happy, I'll watch it one time.

Before everyone left the store, Marlin had paid for the 'Jurassic World' movie. The rest of the day was spent with everyone having lunch, and then doing some sightseeing around the city. That night, in their room, Zeta talked to Marlin after discovering that her family is in Zahramay Skies...

Marlin: Are you telling me that your mother lives up in the genie skies?  
Zeta: Yes, but unfortunately, I have no way to go up there to see her. Even a genie wish won't work.  
Marlin: I'm sorry about that, Zeta. I know how important this is to you.  
Zeta: (looks down sadly) I know, Marlin.  
Marlin: I'm also planning to tell Calady and her family all about you being a sorceress, but I need to think about how to do it the right way.  
Zeta: I'll be in my lair making more potions for the potion shop tomorrow, so I'll be pretty busy. I think I better go before Nazboo worries about me.  
Good night, Marlin.

Zeta went back to her lair through the crystal bottle, and after greeting Nazboo, turned herself in for the night, unaware that the following day would become one of the best days of her life...


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Zeta had woken up early in the morning to work on some potions. She did them until mid-day, when she got a message from Samira to come over to the marketplace immediately...

Zeta: Well, I didn't expect to go to the marketplace until later, but I guess the potion shop needs these new potions now.

Zeta and Nazboo went outside where, after the small dragon turned big, flew the sorceress to the marketplace. What they didn't expect though, is to see the marketplace compelety deserted...

Zeta: Hello? Anyone notice?

Both Zeta and Nazboo were confused as to why no one was in the marketplace, until a lot of genies and a few human kids came out from their hiding place and yelled, _'Surprise!'_

Zeta: (overwhelmed at first, but laughed) Okay, what's going on here?! It's not my birthday yet.  
Samira: Zeta, I called you because we have a way to get you to Zahramay Skies!  
Zeta: (overjoyed) Really? You're serious?!

Samira nodded, before Zac replyed, 'Zeta, I considered having Kaz wish up a better working scooter for you...

Leah: ...but we came up with a better idea!  
Shimmer: Samira told Princess Adara about your mother likely being in Zahramay Skies, and about what you did for us the past few months...  
Shine: ... so she sent you your very own zahracorn!

A neigh came from inside a high cloud, and out came a purple, green-maned Zahracorn, who flew over to Zeta!

Zeta: (pets her new Zahracorn, and exclaimed) Wow, I don't know what to say!  
Caliana: Zeta, in the last few months since you helped us stop that mean magician from taking over Zahramay Falls and the universe, you've been doing a lot of good for  
everyone here.  
Princess Ula: You've given me great advice on how to store new gems!  
Layla: You've made me a cooling potion for my ice palace!  
Shine: Me and Shimmer have lived together forever, along with our pets, so I know how important family is to everyone, including you.  
Samira: Zeta, I talked to Princess Adara about your situation, and sent her the picture of your mother. The good news for you is that she knows your mother, so I suggest you all go to Adara  
when you get up there.  
Leah: Let's call our Zahracorns to help us get up there!

After Shimmer, Shine, and Leah whistled, their zahracorns flew from a cloud, and over to them. Zeta, next to her new zahracorn, looked over to every genie in the marketplace, and sincerely said, 'This is the best present I received from you all. Thanks.'

Caliana: Good luck to you girls!

Nazboo shrunk into a smaller dragon, and climbed up Zeta's new zahracorn, and sat there with her. With that, everybody in the marketplace watched and waved as the two genies, sorceress, Leah, and their pets began to fly off to Zahramay Skies...


	10. Chapter 10

'Are we ready for takeoff?!' Shine said as the Zahracorns were ready to fly.

Shimmer: I think Zahrora, Zadazzle, Zoomdust, and Zeta's new Zahracorn are good to go!  
Leah: Alright... let's fly up to Zahramay Skies!

Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Zeta, and their pets, on ther Zahracorns, flew towards the higher clouds, where they all magically changed into their sparkly skies outfits and hairstyles, and the pets had the ability to fly. Zeta had a surprised look when she looked at the area...

Zeta: This place hasn't changed much since I've last been here!  
Shine: Let's stop at Staramay Play Park to drop off our pets there before we start exploring.

After doing just that, the two genies, sorceress, and Leah went into the Zahramay Skies Zolena Bazaar marketplace, and asked various genies if they have seen Princess Adara nearby. After several of them said they hadn't, one villager did. He said that he had just saw her in the marketplace getting some important stuff, and pointed in the direction where she flew off to. After thanking the villager, they flew back up to the sky and went down that path. On the way, they saw a tall girl with a headband with a green gem on her head, rainbow-colored hair, purple eyes, a rainbow-styled long sleeved dress, and holding a star wand, along with her zahracorn. She was making rainbows all across the skies with her wand. Shimmer, Shine, and Leah went over to take a closer look at the girl, and then, they immediately recognized who she was...

Shimmer/Shine/Leah: Rubi?

The tall girl, Rubi, looked up, and recognized them as well...

Rubi: Shimmer, Shine, and Leah? Is it really you?

After they nodded, Rubi squealed loudly, and hugged the three girls, startling them.

Rubi: (excited) It's been forever since I last saw you here.  
Leah: It _has_ been a while.  
Rubi: Anyway, my genie teacher had promoted me as her assistant. (excited) She said that I was the best rainbow genie in her class! And it's all thanks to your help!  
Zeta: (flies over to Rubi) Well, congratulations.

Rubi looked at Zeta, a little afraid of her because she knows what she had done when she came to the skies. Fortunately, Leah spoke up before Rubi could react...

Leah: Rubi, it's okay. Zeta helped us saved Zahramay Falls and the rest of the genie world recently. After finding someone who loved her in the human world, she became one of our best friends.  
Rubi: (curiously) Wait, you're not here to take over the skies?  
Zeta: (shakes her head) No, Rubi. I'm here for another reason. I'm not that evil sorceress I was back then anymore.  
Rubi: Well, if you're now a friend of Shimmer, Shine, and Leah, then I guess I'd like to be your friend, too.  
Zeta: (happy) I'd like that very much, Rubi!  
Rubi: Anyway, what are all of you doing up here in Zahramay Skies?  
Shine: Princess Samira told us that Zeta's mother is up here, and we need to find Princess Adara, because she knows about her.  
Shimmer: Do you know where Princess Adara went?  
Rubi: Yes, I saw her pass here while I was finishing up putting rainbows up here. (makes another rainbow into the sky with her staff) Okay, let's go find Adara!

Rubi called over her zahracorn, Azah, and then everyone flew off to Princess Adara's palace.

(_Leader of the Pack_ by **The Shangri-Las** plays)

The genies, sorceress, and Leah, on their zahracorns, flew through Zahramay Skies to look at all the amazing scenery, and were in awe of it.

(Song ends)

They finally arrived at Adara's palace. However, they all saw that Zeta was nervous of going in there...

Leah: Zeta, what's the matter?  
Zeta: (stammers) I don't know, Leah, I mean, Adara sure remembers all the trouble I've caused since I last been here...  
Shimmer: Princess Samira has already talked to Princess Adara.  
Shine: I'm sure Princess Adara will forgive you for everything if Princess Samira told her what happened.  
Zeta: (still unsure) Well... would you all come in with me, in case it gets ugly?  
Leah: Sure, we would always stand by our friends!

Reluctantly, Zeta knocked on the palace door. The door opened immediately, and the sorceress, along with Leah and the genies, nervously walked in, and waited to hear what Adara had to say to them...


	11. Chapter 11

The palace door immediately closed behind them, and the lights turned on. The ruler of Zahramay Skies, the stardust genie, Princess Adara, walked in...

Princess Adara: (in a calm tone) Hello, sorceress...  
Zeta: (nervously) Oh, hello... Princess Adara, ma'am. I'm sorry for coming back up here, but... Princess Samira told me you had some information on my family...

Adara fell silent for a moment, then immediately smiled... 'Zeta, Princess Samira told me you became a different sorceress a few months back.'

Zeta: (laughs) Yes, after finding in the real world, I instead help out Zahramay Falls with the potions I make.  
Leah: Princess Adara, do you know where Zeta's mom is?  
Rubi: Since you do have a picture of her, you must know where she is, right?

Adara looked at everyone for a minute, then motioined for them to come follow her...

Adara: I think my mentor, Empress Irielle, might know where your mother is, Zeta. She's over at the star cave right now.  
Shimmer: I remember that place. We had to use the rainbows Rubi had made to get to the cave.  
Rubi: Yeah, when the zahra-star was out of the sky. Back then, Zeta tried to take all its power for herself. (Zeta looks down sheepishly) But we successfully returned the  
zahra-star to the sky by touching a power star in the cave.  
Adara: (on her zahracorn, Dahliza) Well, we mustn't keep the empress waiting. Let's go!

Everyone on their zahracorns then flew off to the star cave, where a genie with a black robe, pink tiara, and blue ballet flats, was standing near the cave, looking at the zahracorns that were flying towards her. When they landed, everyone walked over to the genie, who pulled her hood down, and revealed herself to everyone...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The mystery genie was revealed to be Empress Irielle, showing that she has purple hair, and green eyes. Zeta had remembered the photo that Caliana had showed her. After looking at the older genie closely, she sawthat the empress of Zahramay Skies, could be the person she was looking for...

Zeta: Mom?

Irielle took a look at the sorceress...

Irielle: Zeta, is that you?  
Zeta: (nods) Yes, mother. It is me.

After looking at each other for a moment, the empress sky genie and sorceress ran to each other, hugged, and wept tears of joy!

(The song _Never my Love_ by **The Association** plays)

Irielle: (excited) Oh, Zeta, my daughter, it's wonderful to see you again!  
Zeta: (just as excited) Oh, mommy, I thought you were gone forever!

After waiting the mother and daughter reunite together warmly, Leah and her two genies came up to them...

(Song ends)

Leah: Empress Irielle, how did you get up to Zahramay Skies?  
Irielle: Well, it's a long story to tell. After Zeta had left for Genie Hall for genie training, my home, with me in it, ended up getting swept by a glitternado, and I lived  
up here since. I was a teacher here in Zahramay Skies, and Adara was the best student in class. I took her under my wing and taught her how to be a good ruler. I didn't know how to get back down to Zahramay Falls until most recently, where Adara discovered that the Zahracorn could fly down there. I had planned to borrow Dahliza from Adara to go down there and find my daughter again, until Zeta showed up just now.  
Adara: My mentor had told me many times that I was a surrogate daughter for her because she lost her own, but I never thought that her biological daughter was a sorceress  
Irielle: (confused) Wait, s_orceress_? Zeta, what happened while I was in Zahramay Skies all this time?  
Zeta: (nervously) Well, mom, it's kind of a long story...

Everyone told the empress of Zahramay Skies about Zeta's past: She was studying hard to be a genie, and was the best student in school. But when new student, Princess Samira, the ruler of Zahramay Falls upstaged her one week in class, she became jealous of her, and soon quit genie school, and decided to become a sorceress instead. Later on, she found her pet dragon Nazboo in the land of Manetikal, and recently becoming a kinder and nicer sorceress after finding love in the real world. Afterwards, Irielle took a small glare at her daughter...

Irielle: (slightly angry) Zeta, you went and did a naughty thing like that?! I thought I raised you better?  
Zeta: (remorseful) I know, mom. I just wanted you to be proud of me. I'm sorry. I was so focused on becoming the most powerful genie of Zahramay Falls that I didn't realize that I was hurting others.  
Irielle: (smiling) Well, Zeta, I glad you realized that now. I really missed you!  
Zeta: (sniffling a bit) I've missed you too, mom!

Zeta had then introduced Irielle to Leah, the other genies, and then showed her mother a picture of her pet dragon, Nazboo. Then everybody spent most of the day talking about the lives to the empress of Zahramay Skies, and had fun with each other, until sunset, when the genies, sorceress, and Leah decided it was time for them to go...

Leah: Princess Adara, thank you for reuniting Zeta with her mother.  
Adara: (laughs) I never imagined that sorceress would be my mother's daughter!  
Rubi: It's so wonderful!  
Adara: (coming over to the sorceress) Zeta, I'm willing to allow you to visit your mother - my mentor - up in Zahramay Skies whenever you want. Also, here's a ring to call your zahracorn whenever you want to fly up here again.

Adara magically put a magical zahracorn ring on Zeta's left middle finger. The sorceress then warmly hugged the sky genie princess in thanks.

Irielle: Zeta, keep doing what you are doing right now. That is how you'll make me happy.

Zeta then hugged her mother goodbye, and promised her that she'll come visit her soon. After everyone said goodbye to Adara, Rubi, and Irielle, they all got on their zahracorns, and made a stop to Staramay Play Park to pick up their pets before going back to Zahramay Falls.

Zeta: (wondering) You know, I think Marlin's family deserves to know that I'm a sorceress. But I need all of you to back me up as I explain it to them.  
Shimmer: (laughs) That's what friends are for!

Everyone changed back into their regular attire when they got back to Zahramay Falls.


	13. Chapter 13

_October 27, 2018..._

It was the day after Zeta returned from visiting Zahramay Skies. She had Martin tell Calady and her family that yesterday, she would be busy all day doing work. But today, she was back. And she believed it would now be appropriate to tell Calady, William, and Mary about her secret as a sorceress in a genie world...

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Calady was worried about Zeta, seeing how tired she looked...

Calady: Zeta, did you get enough sleep when you got back from work last night?  
Zeta: (with hesitation) Actually, Calady, William, and Mary, I wasn't exactly out working yesterday.  
William: I hope you weren't out drinking.  
Zeta: No, nothing like that. It's just... I was on a trip to reunite with my mother.  
Mary: (in delight) How was it?  
Zeta: It was great, Mary. But I brought you all together, to reveal a secret about me, that Marlin already knows about. (Calady, William, and Mary were wondering what the secret was) You can come in now.

Leah, Zac, (in their real world attire) Shimmer, Shine, Kaz, Nazboo, (as a smaller dragon) and Princess Samira came downstairs, while the three humans looking amazed at the sight of them...

Samira: I'm Princess Samira, the ruler of a magical land known as Zahramay Falls.  
Shimmer: Me, Shine, and Kaz are genies-in-training!  
Leah: And me, Zac, Marlin, and Santa Claus are the only people from the real world who know about Zahramay Falls.  
Marlin: (to his family) I didn't know how to tell you about this, but my girlfriend is also a magical sorceress.  
Zeta: It's true. Let me show you. (magically makes a potion bottle appear by moving her right hand)

Marlin's sister, her husband, and daughter were silent for a moment. Mary was the first to say something...

Mary: Uncle Marlin, what does Zeta do in Zahramay Falls? (turns excited) Can she do special kinds of magic tricks?!  
Zeta: (chuckles) I'm a potion maker. I make different kinds of potions for the marketplace.  
Calady: So, does that mean you do your work in another world?  
Zeta: Well, yes, Calady, you could say that. Also, that small dragon is Nazboo, my pet.  
Calady: Whoever my 'adoptive brother' ends up with, I just want him to be happy. Because of that, I'm okay with his girlfriend having magic powers. In fact, I think it's going to be a bit more exciting!  
William: I'll also have to get used to some crazy stuff happening, but I'll try to accept it.  
Samira: I would like it, however, if you would not tell anyone about Zahramay Falls. At least, not right now. Zeta, try your best not to use too much magic around different humans you don't know.  
Zeta: I'll keep it small.  
Zac: Yes, we also try not to use too many wishes in the real world.  
Mary: Do you want to go trick-or-treating this Wednesday? There's a lot of tasty chocolate we get from neighbors!  
Shine: I sure would love to get some of that chocolate myself!  
Leah: We can also spend time getting to know each other.  
Calady: Halloween in only four days away. I hope you kids or (whispers) _'magical beings'_ (talks louder again) have great costumes.  
Zeta: I think you're all be surprised by what we'll be going out as!  
Shimmer: See you in a few days!

Nazboo, Samira, the kids, and their genies returned to Zahramay Falls, while Zeta, Marlin, Calady, and her family got to hang out with each other all day, after discovering Zeta's secret. Halloween is coming up soon, and the sorceress will have something special planned for everyone on that day!

**The End**

_NOTE: This series is now on a brief hiatus, but there will be more stories coming soon!_


End file.
